DeSean J. Connery
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | music= "Made You Look" by Nas | affiliation= ColourBlind (Xander Kross) Mass Chaos | alignment= Face | wrestling_style= Brawler/Showman | debut= 2010 LPW Draft | winpct=78 | wins=7 | losses=2 | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Pyromania light }} DeSean J. Connery (born June 15, 1987 as DeSean Jarrod Connery; preferably nicknamed DJC) is a semi-retired American professional e-wrestler who competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). He was drafted to the Pyromania brand during the 2010 LPW Draft. He currently serves as the Pyromania brand's general manager. Biography Jovial, blue-collar, laid-back, Philly-bred and proud of it, DeSean J. Connery is a lot of things. Former amateur boxing prodigy turned street-running scourge with a dark, rough past turned redeemed every-man with deceptive intelligence levels in particular but these things along with others make him ultimately, DeSean J. Connery. Allied with Xander Kross to compose ColourBlind, DJC looks to help spread a fresh and fun atmosphere to a usually political and semi-hopeless LPW. Anything else you want to know, ask him yourself. Career After much hype in the trash talking amongst the locker-room in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), DJC was drafted to the Pyromania brand during the 2010 LPW Draft with the 37th overall pick. He was immediately entered into the Phoenix Cup tournament, which began at LPW Pyromania 17.1 with the talkative hot-shot teaming with Ryan James to breeze through the mish-mash competition of Bobino and Alexander Crysto in Round 1, solidifying himself as a possible favorite to win it all due to his unorthodox in-ring style and ability to feed from the crowd. From then on it was every man for himself, starting with a battle royal at LPW Honor Roll (2011) in which the final four left would advance to the semi-finals. DJC, James, Cripsy and odds-on favorite, then LPW Television Championship holder Sean Jensen would advance, but DJC would shock the world again, eliminating James and Jensen to win the match and earn a future LPW Western States Heritage Championship match. Round 3 at Pyromania 17.3 saw Illy defeat Cripsy in a hard-fought match, while James avegened a earlier defeat to Jensen and thus the finals were set. It was here that it was announced that the winner of the Phoenix Cup would get the final slot in the main event of LPW One Way Ticket (2011) and a chance to compete for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. But to do that, one of these men would have to defeat the other in a 30-Minute Ironman Match at Pyromania 17.4, with IHC holder Ken Ryans as the referee. Despite falling to a 3-1 deficit, Connery managed to win three straight falls and ultimately defeat James to win the Phoenix Cup, however it all unravled from there as it seemed DJC had sold his spot to a returning Eddie B., who then proceeded to incapacitate Illyman and lay out Ryans. This seemed to be the sudden end of a meteorically rising rookie. However, at One Way Ticket, during the main event, DJC returned with a vengeance, ambushing Eddie B. and injuring him with a chair-assisted "Soap To Ya Dome, Bitch!" to cost him the match and return to Pyromania, while possibly banishing Eddie for good this time. The future only knows how DJC will regain the trust and support from his fans after the events of 17.4. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Soap to Ya Dome, Bitch!'' (People’s Elbow to the head/face, with opponent-specific taunt before dropping the hammer) **''One Hitter Quitter / The Answer (Drive-By Kick) **''The Illadelph'' (an AUTHORITATIVE Sky High, usually followed by "Soap to Ya Dome" but can be a stand-alone finisher) *'Favorite moves' **''Broad Street Bullyin''' (DJC opens up on a cornered victim with a flurry of stinging jabs and body blows, stuns the victim with a left haymaker, runs to the ropes and nails the victim with a jumping Elbow Smash which knocks him to a seated position. DJC then runs to the ropes and STUFFS the victim with a Low-angle Facewash) **''Deep Fried DDT'' (Floatover DDT) **''Flip it, Ninja!'' (Cravate Suplex, occasionally preceded by knees to opponent while in Cravate) **K''ool-aid Grenade'' (Rolling Thunder into a Stiff Lariat; usually precedes "Tha Illadelph") **''Philadelphia Flyer'' (With opponent down and DJC standing on apron, DJC executes a Springboard Modified Frog Splash) **Russian Legsweep **Facebuster Mat Slam as a counter to bent-over opponent **Running Swinging Neckbreaker **Various boxing-style punches usually strung together in combinations that end w/a stiff kneeling uppercut **Forearm Smash (Running, Flying, Elevated Flying) **Lariat Takedown **Spinning Sole Kick to any area of opponent's body (ex: kneecap a setup to "The Answer", back, gut, chest) **Sunset Flip from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent (see: Booker T) **Tequila Sunrise (as taught to him by Mass Chaos; Submission Finisher and infrequently used) **Macho Neck Snap (DJC runs behind opponent and jumps to the outside, snatching the opponent's throat across the top rope in the **process) **Basic aerial attacks to a standing opponent (Back Elbow, Double Axe Handle, Bionic Elbow, Crossbody) *'Will' **Rep Philadelphia to the max **Give his all and play to the crowd when possible **Prefer to keep a match fast-paced and strike-heavy, as it feeds into his boxing background **Work with Mass Chaos in order to improve technical side of ability **Value concepts of loyalty and honesty as well as exhibit them to those he may align with or befriend **Maintain a mostly jovial, laid-back demeanor (albeit compared to Xander, he's a bit more serious) **Cheat and use underhanded tactics to win matches in last resort situations **Speak in ebonics (Philly/East Coast slang) but occasionally break into mostly humorous tangents of "dignified" diction **In RARE, EXTREME CASES resort to "thuggish" tactics like stealing and selling or giving away a hated rival's belongings *'Won't' **Abandon his allies regardless of situations (EX: if ally is clearly outnumbered and going down, DJC's going with them) **Betray Xander Kross or Mass Chaos **Hit a woman (Shaking or restraining one is a different matter) **Go out of his way to cause trouble **Change who he is for anyone, and won't expect others to do such faggotry *'Nicknames' **'DJC' **'Illyman' **'Illy' **'(The) Illadelph' **'The Self-Proclaimed Pride of the 2-1-5' **'The Fresh Prince' **'The Black Bishop' (referred to as such predominantly by Xander) *'Entrance music' **''"Black and Yellow"'' by Wiz Khalifa (used from debut on LPW Pyromania 17.1 to LPW At All Costs (2011); uses this as entrance theme should he compete on an LPW show taking place in Pittsburgh, PA) **''"The Show Goes On"'' by Lupe Fiasco (used from LPW At All Costs (2011) to LPW Pyromania 18.4) **''"Not Tonight"'' by Slaughterhouse (used at LPW Sacrificial Creed) **''"Made You Look"'' by Nas (singles competition) **''"Ghetto Dreams"'' by Common feat. Nas (used when teaming with Xander Kross as ColourBlind) *'Entrance attire' **Enters wearing a long track jacket, Kung-fu jacket or hoodie, fitted hat (usually repping the Philadelphia Phillies but the colors and teams vary), shades and a mask in the vein of Michael Tarver or D’Angelo Dinero. There is lots of interaction with the fans and camera, and he's usually very energetic and upbeat. Depending on the match environment, he will enter through the crowd and celebrate big victories with them as well. *'Ring Attire' **Wrestles in long “Jordan brand” basketball shorts/Track Pants or jeans (usually for street fights/hardcore environments), a sleeveless dri-fit shirt ala NFL players or a tank top, knee-pads, elbow pads, football gloves/fist tape and a fresh pair of kicks with reinforced soles for wrestling *'Wrestling Style' ** Due to mostly inexperience and to an extent personal preference, Connery tends to employ a Ground and Pound, Street Brawler based style that tends to revolve around quick and powerful strikes given his size with the occasional grapple sprinkled in. He fights bigger than his size, and thanks to his out of ring work with Mass Chaos, his technical ability is improving. If there is an opening for him to play dirty, he will as it feeds into his credo of getting it done however he can (without hurting innocents and so on). DJC feeds heavily from the crowd and is known to play to them whenever it is possible or low-risk as it relates to maintaining the advantage. He is capable of one or two crowd-pleasing aerial attacks, but tends to keep the gameplan simple: fast paced, close-quarter street-style combat. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Trash Talker of the Year (2010) (shared with Eddie B.) **Phoenix Cup Match history External links Desean J Connery